marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 62
Supporting Characters: * Joe Harper's wife * Fred Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Several unidentified aliens Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Rader station ***** Joe's house ***** Fred's house * Exile world Vehicles: * Remains of Xemnu's spaceship * Xemnu's new ship | Synopsis1 = Xemnu was one of several inmates on an "exile world" until he snuck past several guards and onto a supply ship. The hijacked craft was only capable of bearing him half of the way home, however, and he was forced to crash land on Earth. There his unconscious, non-operational body was found in Blacktree Swamp by electrician Joe Harper. Hopeful that he could revive Xemnu by repairing his cybernetic parts, Harper brought Xemnu's body to his workshop. There he revived Xemnu through an electrolysis process. While recharging, Xemnu revealed that he was a convict and then used his hypnosis rays to take control of Harper. After confirming that his hypnosis did in fact work on humans, Xemnu brought Harper out of his trance and revealed his plan to enthrall all of humanity in order to construct a new ship, capable of bearing him home. The force needed to launch the ship would cause a chain of geological events which would tear the Earth apart. As Harper was the one who revived Xemnu, he was to be taken along and spared the fate of the rest of his planet (though Harper suspected that he just liked having someone to gloat over and boast to). Xemnu enthralled the entire human race with his hypnosis rays, and order them to design and construct his new spacecraft. Joe Harper was able to save the Earth by sabotaging the craft: when Xemnu prepared to depart, two crossed wires caused a short circuit which locked him in a state of shock. Harper then launched the craft with only a fraction of the power Xemnu intended, sending him into orbit around the sun. When Xemnu travelled past the Earth's atmosphere, the effects of his hypnosis rays ended, and only Joe remembered Xemnu had ever appeared. | StoryTitle2 = There Is a Brain Behind the Fangs! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Laddie * Pharaoh Locations: * | Synopsis2 = A man believes that dogs have evolved intelligence and are just hiding it, waiting to strike. His psychologist proves that this is not true by hypnotising the dog, however it is shown that it is cats who are waiting to strike. | StoryTitle3 = I Can't Escape from the Creeping Things! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A ruthless businessman buys an estate with a large tree blocking his view, so he attempt to hire some villagers to cut it down but they refuse, stating it is the oldest thing in the village and there would be a curse placed on any who tried to cut it down. The scoffing man takes a few whacks at it with an ax himself but tires quickly and goes to bed. He hears sounds and sees branches of the tree extending into the window, probing after him. He tries to flee the house out of the door, but the tree has used its branches to block the door. The only place left he can run is the basement and he has his back against the wall there as the branches still approach him, when suddenly the dawn light comes through a window and the branches retreat. He finds himself in his bed and thinks it was just a nightmare, but he sees one single branch still in the doorway which convinces him it really happened. The experience has given him a change of heart and he packs his bags to leave the estate and attempt to make up for his underhanded business dealings. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Tree Other Characters: * Villagers Locations: * * | Notes = * "I Was a Slave of the Living Hulk!" reprinted in . * "There Is a Brain Behind the Fangs!" reprinted in . * "I Can't Escape from the Creeping Things!" reprinted in & . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}